


lego art for The Dawn is Breaking

by wyomingnot



Series: lego art [14]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Legos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Lego illustrations for selected scenes in The Dawn is Breaking.





	lego art for The Dawn is Breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dawn is Breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176690) by [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II). 

> My first big bang! My author, Highlander_II, had the story written already, which gave me plenty to work with. :) I hope they like what I've done!
> 
> (All text accompanying the pics is from Highlander_II's story)

  


Peter wanted to get a shower and put on actual clothes and get back to work on his plan, but his stomach rumbled loudly, clearly having other ideas. He went with Steve to the kitchen where Mr. Barnes was putting out boxes of cereal on the counter.

"Buck, this is how you make breakfast?" Steve asked, obviously amused.

"I didn't want to show you up." Mr. Barnes put out bowls, spoons, fruit and milk. "Eat up."

* * *

Peter stepped up beside him. "H-hello, Mr. Stark." His voice trembled and he almost broke down in tears just seeing Tony's face.

Tony frowned deeply. "What the hell? Peter, what are you doing here?"

* * *

"Have a seat," Tony invited. Finished at the terminal, Tony joined Peter on the couch.

* * *

"Yeah, no pressure or anything." This was nerve-wracking, but in the very best way. He was not only having sex for the first time, he was doing it with the one person he never thought he'd be able to. And he was getting good instructions for how to do it too.

* * *

They laid, tangled, on the couch, for a long time once they were done. Tony's head rested on Peter's shoulder. Peter brushed his fingers through Tony's hair. He smiled when he felt Tony relax, certain the man didn't do it very often.

* * *

* * *

He took his time. Smoothing the loofah over Tony's body. He heard Tony mutter an 'oh god' when Peter knelt to scrub Tony's feet. Peter grinned to himself. He knew what Tony was thinking. He was thinking it too.

* * *

Extracting himself from Peter's arms, Tony retrieved the loofah from the floor of the shower and rinsed it out. He then started to wash Peter's skin. "Gotta get you all cleaned up too."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first big bang because three times previous I've been denied participation due to the mods' perception that the lego scenes don't count as art. :( I'd like to thank the Marvel Big Bang mods for letting me play! <3


End file.
